kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Nash Gold Jr.
Nash Gold Jr. is one of the main antagonists in the Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME sequel. He is a member of the famous American street basketball team named Jabberwock which will go up against Kuroko, Kagami and the Generation of Miracles. He is the team's point guard and captain. He is nicknamed as the "Magician". Appearance Gold has golden-blond medium long hair and has a double piercing in his left ear. He has tribal tattoo on the left side of his neck and left arm. He is tall for his position, having the same build as Kagami. He wears the jersey number 4. Personality Gold has a two-faced personality. Off the court he is quite calm, polite and even charming. But as a player on the court he is cruel, rude and probably the most arrogant in the team. His arrogance totally humiliated the opposing Team Strky and enraged those who are watching as he spat on Kasamatsu's hand instead of giving him a handshake and even compared the japanese people to monkeys, telling them to give up on basketball and kill themselves. Because he thinks too highly of himself and his team, he didn't backed down from Kagetora Aida's challenge and plans to make him pay in another way once he chickens out. Story EXTRA GAME Gold arrives at the Tokyo airport with his team to be greeted by journalists and photographers who came to greet them into their country. When Silver teases one of the female interviewers, Gold steps in and answers the interviewer's question instead by telling her that they are looking forward to the game and that everyone should come to watch them play.Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME chapter 1, page 8 Gold, Silver and the rest then meet with Kagetora who is their official guide. The group then leaves to sightsee Japan and go into a cabaret club, which Kagetora remembers being left in a horrible condition after their visit. On the day of the match, Gold's team is announced onto the court with a big cheer from the crowd. The match begins and Jabberwock is in control of the ball. Gold dribbles the ball but Kasamatsu marks him, trying to stop him from advancing. Gold dribbles the ball with lightning speed, mocking his opponent in the process by making the ball disappear like a magic trick before punching the ball with his elbow to his teammate who catches it and scores.Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME chapter 1, page 22 The match continues with Jabberwock being in the possession of the ball and mocking the opponent team. Aomine, Kagami and the rest who are watching a broadcast of the game notice that Jabberwock's style of play completely disrespects their opponents, making them seem completely worthless, even making the audience not enjoy the match even if they wanted to.Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME chapter 1, page 25 The match finally ends with the score of 86 - 6, Jabberwock's win. The audience is surprised but are also amazed at their strength. Kasamatsu approaches Gold for a handshake but at the same time an interviewer approaches Gold as well, asking him to give his thoughts on the match. Gold tells her that the match almost made him puke and then compares the Japanese people to monkeys. Monkeys who sumo wrestle would get beaten by humans in their natural sport, the same applying to basketball. Gold spits on Kasamatsu's outstretched hand as he tells everyone to kill themselves and to give up on basketball.Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME chapter 1, page 28 Kagetora, angered by Gold and his team, proposes a revenge match in a weeks time, which Gold accepts. Skill Gold has supreme ball-handling skills which earned him his nickname the "Magician". He can dribble and pass the ball at a very high level which makes an illusion of the ball vanishing. This skill enables him to confuse the opponent and helps him pass the ball behind his back with without looking. His skill of making the ball disappear is similar to Misdirection, which averts the player's eyesight to something else. Misdirection is commonly used in magic tricks outside of basketball which could imply that Gold uses the same techniques used in Misdirection. However, uses them in a different way. Rather than making himself invisible, Gold makes the ball disappear instead. According to Himuro, Gold and his teammates are at the level of the Generation of Miracles or perhaps, even higher. Trivia *Gold is likely based off of NBA player Steve Nash. The two share their name, height, weight, and position. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:PG Category:Captains Category:Team Jabberwock